Together at last
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: This is just your typical TohruYuki pairing after the zodiac curse is lifted. Chapter eight is up with another lemon. Not a Yuki and Tohru lemon, I'm sorry to say. Cancelled!
1. Planting the seeds

**Disclaimer: I got the idea for this fan fic from episode 9 when the group was doing their new years cleaning. I've always thought Tohru looked cute in her short skirts and dresses. I haven't quite decided yet but I might have some lemons later on, just don't hold your breath. So anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave a review when you're done reading this chapter.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

Today was a very cool day for early autumn. Yuki and Tohru were working at their secret base preparing the garden for some more strawberry plants. Yuki watched from behind as Tohru worked on the soil wearing her very short blue long sleeve dress. Three months after Akito's death the zodiac curse was lifted forever and all those under the curse could now leave normal lives. As Yuki watched he couldn't help but be captivated by Tohru's long smooth legs and how soft they'd feel under his fingers.

In the two years they'd known each other Yuki had fallen for Tohru, and not just because she was a cute and adorable young woman. He also enjoyed her intelligence and the way she would try to make things easier for him, even when she had her own problems to deal with. While he continued to watch Tohru leaned forward to pull out a weed, her dress travelled upward slight, exposing her light pink panties.

"I never realise until now, Miss Honda, but you have very pretty legs," Yuki said kindly.

"Oh uh, thank you very much but my legs aren't that special. I'm sure there are girls with prettier legs than mine," Tohru replied sheepishly, not realising her panties were still showing.

"Not at all, Miss Honda, your legs are quite beautiful. But you may want to wear a dress that's a few centimetres longer. That's if you don't mind others seeing the panties you're wearing," he elaborated, sending her into a panic fit.

"Oh no, you could see up my dress! How could I be so careless? This is totally inappropriate! Maybe I should go home and change clothes," she replied frantically, flailing her arms around wildly.

"There's no need to go that far, Miss Honda. It was a simple accident and no one has to know about it," he reassured her taking her hand.

"Oh well thank you, Yuki. It would be embarrassing if anyone else but you saw up my dress," she answered, blushing from his touch. "I guess I don't mind if you see my underwear,"

Yuki gave her one of his rare smiles that made her feel all warm inside and her legs suddenly turned to jelly. He was so handsome when he smiled she thought her heart would melt. Upon trying to get up to plant the seedlings Tohru's legs refused to hold her weight, toppling forward she expected to hit solid ground only to land in Yuki's arms. As he cradled her in his arms he couldn't ignore the depths of her diamond blue eyes. (A/N: If that's not the colour of her eyes don't burn me for it.) Slowly he leaned down to brush his lips against hers, teasing her ever so gently. The usually timid Tohru took Yuki completely by surprise when she wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him into their first kiss. The sensation of his lips touching hers was so overwhelming and pleasant Tohru thought she had died of happiness. The couple stayed like that long into the afternoon just sitting and holding each other, paying no attention to anything else around them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here I wonder," came Shigure's idiotic voice from the path to the house. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were falling in love,"

"You can be so damn annoying sometimes, Shigure, you know that! Now shut your mouth before I punch your lights out!" Kyo shouted from behind.

"Now, now, Kyo, we don't want any violence in front of the new couple... unless Yuki's the one being violent," Shigure said cowering from Yuki's death glare.

"If you ever tell another living soul about what you saw, Shigure, Hatori will be forced to castrate you," Yuki threatened, grabbing a gardening pick.

With that out of the way Tohru packed up the remaining seedlings while the boys attempted to throttle Shigure. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of a dog being afraid of a cat and rat, unless they were trained in the martial arts. Once that was done Yuki and Kyo along with the still cowering Shigure, carried the three boxes with new plants for the garden back to the house. Shigure was right though, she was falling in love with Yuki. The kiss they shared felt so nice she wanted it to continue for hours, Yuki was her knight in shining armour, it felt so natural to be in his arms.

"By the way, Tohru, have you given thought to what we'll be having for dinner?" Shigure asked.

"After working in the garden for hours with me, your asking what she'll be making us for dinner. You truly are a selfish idiot," Yuki retorted, fed up with editor's antics.

"For once I have to agree with that damn rat. I did manage to cook for Tohru when she was sick so I can do it again. Just tell me what you want and I'll try not to burn it," Kyo replied, resisting the erg to bury Shigure upside down in the ground.

"That's right, the leek soup he made me was really delicious. Maybe you should try doing a cooking class, Kyo," she said thoughtfully.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

After eating Kyo's dinner of soba noodles with fried chicken Tohru sat in her room after a relaxing bath, brushing her hair. She and Yuki had been sneaking glances at each other when they thought Kyo and Shigure weren't looking. For some reason she wanted to take a bath with him and even sleep in his arms at night, she couldn't explain it. There were so many things she wanted to do with him, even take off her clothes for no other reason than to just be with him. But she couldn't understand why she wanted to do things intimate couples would do together.

'_I still can't believe that Yuki and I have become a couple so quickly. We've been living under the same roof for two years now and I've always thought of him as a really handsome guy. I'm so lucky to have him as my boyfriend_,' she thought giddily, as she removed her towel to changing into her pyjamas.

Just as she was about to change in to her pyjama pants there was a knock on her door, then Yuki's soothing voice. "Miss Honda, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but may I come in?"

Tohru though for a moment. '_What would Yuki say if he came in and saw me naked? I guess it's still a bit too early for that sort thing_,' she quickly slipped into her pyjama pants tearing them in the process. "Just a minute!"

"Is anything the wrong, Miss Honda? I thought I heard something tearing in there," Yuki asked from the hallway.

**Disclaimer: Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it and I will try to update very soon. As I stated in my earlier disclaimer, I haven't decided if I'm going to have any lemons in this fan fic but I may have some nude scenes. Just review and wait for the next chapter. Bye, bye.**


	2. Requesting a date

**Disclaimer: What are you waiting for? Do look at me for permission, just start reading and review once you're done.**

"Ok, you can come in now," Tohru called.

Opening Tohru's door Yuki immediately noticed the torn pair of pyjama pants on the floor and Tohru sitting on her bed holding the bed sheets over her legs. Another thing that stood out to him was the top draw was slightly open, now things were starting to come together.

"So are you wearing pink again?" he asked, closing the door behind him. "Or maybe a different colour this time?"

"Actually, I'm wearing black panties because it seemed inappropriate to be half naked in my room with you. It might seem like I'm trying to seduce you," she answered, hanging her head in embarrassment.

"I would never think that of you, Miss Honda. You're not the kind of person to do something like that," Yuki explained, smiling at her. "But the reason I came here was to ask if you'd like to go on a date tomorrow. I just thought we could get out of the house so we could be alone together,"

"Oh that sounds like fun, I've never been on a date before!" Tohru was so trilled she got herself tangled in her bed sheets, trying to get up.

Toppling forward for the second time that day she was again caught in Yuki's arms. In the rush to stop Tohru from hitting her head on the floor, Yuki grabbed hold of her without stopping to consider where his hands were placed. Setting her back on the bed he noticed her whole face was beet red and her hands were resting in her lap.

"Um, Yuki, if you wanted to put your hand on my chest, you only had to ask," Tohru said smiling nervously.

"Please forgive me, Miss Honda. I swear it was an accident," Yuki replied, quickly removing his hand from her chest.

"Oh it's Ok, Yuki. I don't mind if you put your hands on my chest. But really it's getting quiet late," she responded, yawning behind her hand.

"Then I'll let you get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning princess," he said leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

Tohru couldn't stop herself from blushing from the kiss and Yuki calling her princess. He was so kind to her and treated her like a delicate flower. She had a calming effect on all the Sohmas helping them see past their problems and find peace. Before he left Tohru slipped off her bed to kiss him sweetly on his lips. Deepening the kiss Yuki ran his tongue along her bottom lips begging for entrance to her mouth, which she readily gave. His tongue brushed against hers making a deep moan in her throat to escape her mouth. Parting for the sake of air they looked at each other with identical pleasant smiles on their faces.

"I'll see you in the morning then, Miss Honda," he said, stepping out of her room. Leaving her feeling flushed and giddy.

'_He's really good at kissing. I'll have to ask him where he learnt to do that_,' she thought turning off her light and slipping under the covers on her bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a very exciting day for her. She would be spending the whole out of the house on a date with the Prince of her high school. The Prince Yuki fan club girls would have a fit if they saw the two together having fun. After the incident at Yuki's secret base she'd been picturing herself in different outfits. New underwear, one-piece swimsuits, bikinis and low cut clothes showing off more skin than any of her other clothes.

'_Yep, tomorrow I get a new wardrobe. And hopefully more kissing with Yuki_,' she pondered, drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Hey, Tohru, I got something I want to ask you," Kyo huffed as she cleaned the dishes. "Are you in love with Yuki?"

"Well I'm not sure. Yuki's a really nice person, but you are to, Kyo and I don't want to hurt your feelings if you like me as well," she answered turning off the taps.

"No it's not like that at all. When I saw you in his arms yesterday I did feel a little jealous, but it quickly went away when I started thinking about girls at school who've tried to approach me," this was something totally unexpected for Kyo to talk about. "Do you think you could introduce me to some of them tomorrow?"

"Of course I will, Kyo. I already know some girls that want to hang out with you," Tohru replied, smiling back at her blushing friend and housemate.

"Thanks, now go and rest in the living room, I'll finish doing the dishes and don't even think about coming home for dinner tonight," he retorted handing her a slip of paper. "Just coming to that address at six all right,"

Before she give a reply Kyo pushed her out of the kitchen and into the hallway. It wasn't like Kyo to take over washing the dishes so she could spend time with Yuki. Stuffing the slip of paper in her breast pocket she stepped into the living room. The owner of the house looked up from reading the newspaper, smiling smugly as she sat down at the heated table. Knowing him he was thinking about something indecent or would start teasing her about her feelings for Yuki.

"Well good morning, Tohru. I trust you slept well last nigh?" Shigure asked slyly, looking over the current affairs section.

"Yes, I slept very well thank you. Yuki and I are going on a date today so we probably won't be back home until late tonight," Tohru explained, beaming her always warm smile.

"Is that so?" Shigure asked, slyly.

"Yes it is so, and I'll thank you not to get any dirty ideas into that tainted mind of yours," Yuki threatened menacingly.

**Disclaimer: Well I don't know about you but if Yuki beats the crap out of that dog Shigure it's his own fault. Chapter two done and out of the way, now I just need to try and write a chapter three. It won't be easy but I won't let my fans down. I will give you more chapters until this story is complete, but only if you give me your support. Thank you for reading and reviewing, now good bye.**


	3. Blossoming love

**Disclaimer: I'm back! Firstly I don't get why people don't like it when an anime character isn't acting like themselves. Fan fictions characters are suppose to act OOC aren't they? But in any case I not sure if I'll add any lemons to this fan fic unless it's a dream. There maybe nude scenes and my decisions will depend on your reactions. One more thing, to those great fans of mine who put me in their favourite author and stories list I am greatly honoured, sobs it means so much to me. wipes away a tear Now to chapter three.**

"Miss Honda, I think we should get going now," Yuki said releasing Shigure from his death grip.

"Right just let me get my purse," Tohru replied leaving the table and racing up to her room.

"Yuki, why did you have to hurt me so badly?" Shigure asked, snapping his spine back into place.

"It was your childish attitude that got you beat up. You're just luck I didn't put you in a wheelchair," Yuki reminded him, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh well if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work now," Shigure cowered, running away with his tail between his legs.

'_He gives me such a headache sometimes_,' Yuki thought, sighing deeply as Tohru came back down stairs.

"Ready to go, Yuki?" she asked, her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Sure thing," he replied, heading with her to the front door.

Slipping into their shoes Yuki and Tohru made their way to the nearest bus stop to take them to the train station. As they waited for the next bus to arrive Yuki watched as she tied her apple and cinnamon scented hair with the ribbon he gave her as a white day gift last year. The sun making her hair shin like a silken blanket against her short blue long sleeve dress. Standing behind her he was fortunate enough to catch a faint whiff of her scent as the wind slowly picked up fluttering the silken strands close to his face. He was driven out of his minute of peace as their bus pulled up to the curve.

'_It's like the world is conspiring to continuously interrupt us_,' he grumbled, paying for the bus tickets.

"We're really luck to have our date when the weather's so nice, aren't we, Yuki?" she asked as they took their seats at the back of the bus.

"Yes we are, Miss Honda. It's not too cold today either," Yuki answered, placing his arm around her shoulder. "And if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable please tell me and I'll stop immediately,"

"That's Ok, but uh would it be all right if I rested against your shoulder?" she asked staring at her purse.

"If that is what you wish, then I won't stop you, Miss Honda," he replied, gently guiding her head against his shoulder. (A/N: No wonder they call him Prince Yuki.)

With her head in the crook of his arm Yuki was finally able to fully enjoy the scent of her lovely brown hair. Touching his nose to the top of her head he took in a deep breath, almost drowning in her unique intoxicating scent, something he could never get tired of. The trip to the train station wasn't particularly long but Yuki and Tohru were slight disappointed when they had to separate when they got off the bus. To end Tohru's disappointment Yuki took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She looked down at their hands then back at him, her smile indicating she appreciated his kind gesture.

"TOHRU! Tohru up here," Momiji called from the station platform.

"Oh, Momiji, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked running up the stairs with Yuki in tow. "Are you alone?"

"No Kisa and Haru are with me, they're most likely buying stuff we can eat while we're on the train to the airport," the lively blonde bunny replied. "I guess you haven't hear but I'm going to study over in Germany for three years,"

"You're going to live in Germany for three years, that's so amazing, Momiji," Tohru gasped, hugging closer to Yuki's arm.

'_I knew she would say something like that_,' Yuki thought, smirking at her predictability.

"You're easily amazed aren't you, Tohru?" Momiji laughed adjusting his French cap.

"I guess so but I've never been to the airport or on a plane. I've never had the time," she replied giggling back.

"**Attention, the train heading to the airport will be arriving in five minutes on platform 2. Please stand behind the yellow line and make sure to take all your belongings when your board the train. Parents please ensure your children are with you as the train enters the station. Thank you and have a nice day**,"

"Oh well, looks like I'd better get going, but don't worry I'll write you every month Ok," Momiji said waving as he ran off to his platform.

" Good bye, Momiji. We'll all miss you very much," she replied waving back. '_I do hope he'll be all right_,'

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Shigure, I need the rest of you manuscript by the end of the day or my job as an editor will be non-existent!" Shigure's editor Mii wailed as she sat on her knee at his door step.

"You should yell so loud you know. You'll disturb the neighbours if you keep yelling like that," he replied teasing her as always.

"What are you talking about? The only neighbours you have live in the trees and on the ground!" she wailed some more, flailing her arms wildly. "Just give me the last 300 pages already! Can't you take things seriously for once?"

"All right but before that, you must be getting cold out there. Come inside so we can get you warmed up," He suggested with a twinkle in his eye. "I can't let such a beautiful young woman like yourself catch cold now can I?"

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Mii asked, her behaviour changing from frantic editor to stunned woman instantly. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"If I didn't think you were beyond stunning I wouldn't have taken you as my editor now would I? You see I've had a secret crush on you ever since we first met," he explained, finally getting her attention away from his latest novel.

"All right I'll come inside, but you'd better not try anything funny, Shigure," she warned pushing past him.

"Oh, Shigure,"

If anyone were passing by they would have heard screams of passion throughout most of the afternoon.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"That amusement park was so much fun, thank you very much for taking me there, Yuki," Tohru beamed as she and Yuki walked out of the seaside park.

"To see you smile, Miss Honda, I'll take you anywhere you want," he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well in that case I'd like to get something to eat. All that fun made me hungry," she blushed after her stomach made its intentions known.

"You're so cute when you blush like that. But you're right we should find someplace to eat before it gets too late," Yuki laughed, holding Tohru closer.

Having never been to this part to the city in a long time, it was hard to choose a place to eat. Feeling adventurous today Tohru chose a Mexican restaurant overlooking the harbour where they ordered the taco plate special. A plate of six tacos with beef, chicken and their special chilly sauce. Taking his first bite Yuki's mouth was on fire having never tasted something so spicy he immediately grabbing his glass of water, downing it in one gulp. Other customers watched as Yuki battled with an inferno in his mouth.

"Are you all right, sir?" a young waitress asked.

"I'm fine, just bring us a jug of water please," he requested as Tohru patted his back.

**Disclaimer: Well you've waited very patiently for chapter three and I thank you. I also ask you to wait again while I try to cough up chapter four. As some of you know it's very hard to put ideas into story line. There may be nude scenes in the next chapter but don't hold your breath, the same goes for lemons. If I like the reviews for this chapter I'll be persuaded to write harder. I'll be back.**


	4. A taylor's length

**Disclaimer: Just for being terrific fans I'm going to end this disclaimer right now.**

"I don't think I've ever eaten anything so spicy before in my life," Yuki huffed leaving the restaurant, his mouth still burning from the tacos.

"I'm sorry, if I knew you didn't like spicy food we could have eaten somewhere else," Tohru apologised feeling responsible somehow.

"There's no need to apologise, Miss Honda, I do like spicy food. It's just that sauce was a little too spicy for my tastes," Yuki replied leaning in to kiss Tohru's rosy lips.

Yuki's hands snaked around her slim waist as she helplessly melted against his body under the power of his lips. Some many emotions he could express through words were being poured into the kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves behind his neck while one of his hands came to rest on her backside. She smiled at his control as they broke the kiss, hugging each other tightly. They broke apart when they realised they were drawing attention to themselves. With bright blushes on their faces Tohru dragged Yuki by the hand to the nearest women's clothing store.

"So what are here for, Miss Honda?" he asked, gazing through the store windows.

"Oh no reason. I just need to get myself some new clothes that's all," she answered giggling softly. "So I asked Arisa and Saki to help me out. They said they'd be here by now thought,"

"And we aim to please," Saki spoke softly scaring the daylights out of Yuki. "Tohru's request took us by surprise but if she needs our help we will always be ready to give it our best effort,"

"Yep, if our Tohru wants our help in picking out new clothes than we're the best in the business," Arisa replied, grinning cockily. "By the way, you should think about getting a gift for Tohru, to show how much you care about her,"

"I think there is something I can give her. Miss Honda, I'll meet you back here in three hours," Yuki said running off.

"Be carefully, Yuki," she called after him.

'_Why does Miss Hanajima have to sneak up on people like that? Can't she greet someone normally like everyone else_?' he wondering running through the streets, looking for his brother's shop.

Yuki always thought his brother was an loud mouth idiot and his drama king attitude. But despite all that Ayame was family and right now Yuki needed his expertise. If it meant pleasing Tohru, Yuki would go through hell and back for her. That suddenly thought made him stop and think, ever since their first kiss in the vegetable garden she was the only thing constantly into his mind. Now that she wasn't with him, he felt like there was fresh hole in his heart. Maybe Shigure was right, he was falling in love with Tohru.

"Well, hello there little brother, what might you be doing out here on your own?" Ayame asked from behind, carrying a bag from the bakery.

"Brother, I was just looking for your shop. I have a custom order I'd like to place," Yuki explained, bracing himself for Ayame's insane ego.

"I must say this is a surprise. I never would have imagined you to come and ask me for services in costume making," he replied surprising calm. "Let's talk about this more in the shop shall we?"

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Ok, Tohru, you said you wanted a new wardrobe, but you haven't told us why," Arisa pointed out as they looked through some strapless shirts. "What kind of clothes are you after anyway?"

"Well, you see, Yuki and I are a couple now. I can't explain why but for some reason I feel I can wear anything when I'm with him. And that's where I want to be right now, at his side," Tohru explained her soft face holding a content smile.

"Oh, my sweet Tohru is growing into a beautiful young woman. Though it pains me, I will trust Prince Yuki with your heart soul and give you any support you require," Saki's words were almost like poetry.

"Man you really have a way of stealing the moment, Hana. But like you said, the two of us are with you all the way," Arisa replied, going through the clothes racks. "What about underwear and swim wear?"

"That's another reason I asked you to come," Tohru smiled, picking out four strapless shirts in baby blue, aqua, bluish green and purple.

"And many some lingerie," Saki added softly.

"Anything to make Yuki and me happy together," Tohru said feeling warm all over.

For the next two hours the girls picking out numerous pairs of skirts, shorts, shirts and short dresses. Something occurred to Arisa and Saki when they looked at the price of some of the clothes, how was Tohru going to pay for all everything? She told them not to worry as she looked over a few bikinis, explaining how she'd done some extra work over the summer break. Apart from her regular pay she also received a large bonus but she never found anything to spend it on until now. She ended up picking out three bikinis with string tie tops and three one-piece swimsuits with very little backside coverage. With less than thirty minutes to go before Yuki came back from whatever he was doing the girls chose to do the underwear shopping with Tohru after school. After paying for the clothes and swim wear they waited outside the store for Yuki while asking Tohru about her feelings for the prince.

"Ok, Tohru I want you to tell your exact feelings for the prince. And make sure you don't leave anything out," Arisa demanded sitting on a bench with Tohru and Saki, with three dozen shopping bags at their feet.

"Well when ever he smiles at me I feel like fainting on the spot. He makes me happy just be being with, he doesn't have to do anything but be himself and I feel safe. And when I dream about doing more intimate with him I wake up with a wet spot on my pyjama pants," she recalled, blushing at the last detail. "But I feel so unsatisfied when I wake up for some reason,"

"Have you tried masturbating?" Arisa asked earning a confused look from Tohru.

"Masturbating? I don't understand," Tohru answered.

"Perhaps after tomorrow's shopping we should teach Tohru how it's done," Saki suggested, placing a comforting arm on Tohru's shoulder.

"Great idea, Hana. Tomorrow you two can stay the night over at my place and don't worry, my parents are on a cruise right now and won't be back for another two weeks," Arisa said cheerfully. "We'll take this stuff back to Shigure's when the Prince gets back. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you when he's not here,"

'_I'm so lucky to have such wonderful and caring friends_,' Tohru thought, leaning on Arisa's shoulder.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Well here you go, Brother. One custom made order especially for Tohru as you requested," Ayame said handing Yuki a specially wrapped box. "I have a feeling this is my best work ever. Do bring her here wearing this one day, or just bring a picture. In any case I want to know if she likes it or not,"

"I'm sure she'll love it. I'll do anything to make her happy, because I think I'm in love with her," Yuki replied thoughtfully. "How much do I own you, Brother?"

"From you all I need is the knowledge that my work is appreciated. But if you insist on paying I'll give you a family discount, say 3000 yen," Ayame offered standing beside the smiling Mie.

"Deal. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I have to be," Yuki answered, slapping the money in his brother's hand before he left the store. '_I can't wait to see Tohru wearing this_,'

Yuki was surprised his brother did revert to his drama king self while they were working on the outfit for Tohru. In fact Ayame was concentrating the whole time listening to Yuki's ideas and suggestions, offering conjectures where necessary. They spent the first hour deciding what they would make for Tohru and what fabric they'd be using. Ayame was called away for half an hour to take customer's order over the phone while Mie showed Yuki other ideas she had for night-gown Tohru might like. Just imagining her in that night-gown caused a vast amount of blood flow to divert from his brain and head to the lower regions of his body. Specifically to his male anatomy, which he tried his best to hide from both Ayame and Mie.

Last night after he left Tohru's room he found himself lying in bed wide awake with erotic thoughts causing the same problem in Ayame's shop. He dreamt about staying in her room and slowly unbuttoning her pyjama top with his other hand in her hair. With the last button undone he kissed his way down her neck while slipping a hand through her open top to fondle with her breasts. The fantasy continued up to the point when he felt something warm and stick gathering around his crotch. He suddenly realised he was no longer dreaming in his room but in the middle of a street with a bulge in his pants and several older girls giggling at him behind their hands.

"Yuki, over here," Tohru called out waving him over. "Is something wrong? You look flushed,"

"No, I'm fine, Miss Honda," he reassured, relieve his body was acting normally again.

"Tohru, we'll take your stuff back to Shigure's now Ok. See you tomorrow at school," Arisa spoke up taking Yuki's package along with Tohru's bags.

"Thanks for your help today, guys. I really had fun shopping with you," Tohru bowed, letting her friends be on their way.

"We have about three hours until dinner, Miss Honda, so why don't we see a movie?" Yuki suggested wrapping his arms protectively around his angel.

"I'm happy just being in your arms, Yuki. But a movie sounds good. And I already know a place where we can have dinner," she replied, leaning her head on his chest.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Hey, Shigure! You home or not!" Arisa shouted from the doorstep of Shigure's house.

"I'm coming, just a minute," came his casual reply.

Arisa was nearly scared out of her mind when the door was opened by a half naked Shigure, wearing a towel to cover his lower regions. Saki merely looked at the ground to avoid seeing anything, which might cause her nightmares.

"Why hello you two. Tohru's not here right now but I'll be happy to leave her a message saying you were looking for her," he sang happy to see Tohru's friends at his home again.

"We know that, we just came to drop off the shopping we did with her," she replied placing the bags and box in front of him. "Just make sure to put this one in Yuki's room all right. And next time make sure you're dressed properly before you answer the door,"

"Why thank you and please come again," he retorted, taking the bags upstairs. "My, my, Tohru and her friends have certainly been busy bees today. I think I'd better see if Mii's awake,"

Sliding the living room door open Shigure found his editor just the way he'd left her, fast asleep and naked. Sitting down beside her he touched a finger to her lips causing her to stir from her slumber.

"Time to wake up, my dear," Shigure said soothingly. "I have something to tell you,"

"Would it happen to be about your manuscript?" she asked, too comfortable to do anything aside from placing her head in his lap.

"I sent the remaining pages to the printer's right after you called on the phone to say you were coming over. I'm sorry to deceive you like this and I hope you'll forgive me," he answered, lightly stroking her short brown hair. (A/N: If that's not her hair colour please tell me so I can correct it.)

"After the last three hours how can I be mad at you? Just promise you won't tease me anymore," she replied, half awake.

"Of course, my dear," he conceded, lightly squeezing her bear nipples between his fingers.

"Oh, Shigure, that feels good," she sighed.

"And it's about to feel a whole lot better," he whispered, pulling her into his lap.

**xxxxxx Lemon Alert! xxxxxx Lemon Alert! xxxxxx**

While he nuzzled her neck and played with her breasts he slowly reached between her legs to caress her womanhood. Rubbing her wet folds in circular motions earning soft moans for his efforts.

"Shigure, please don't tease me like this," she whimpered, grabbing his knees.

"If you insist, my dear," he replied coyly, rubbing her clit with his thumb while slipping a finger in her now throbbing passage.

She gasped as he withdrew his finger almost out of her seconds before sliding it back in, over and over again. She was practically screaming in his lap when he inserted another finger, pumping in and out faster than before. "Shigure! Harder! Please!" he turned her head so he could seal his mouth over hers right before her body reached its peek and she came in his lap. While waves of pleasure continued to run through Mii's body Shigure placed her gently in the floor on her stomach then removed the towel around his waist, revealing his fully erect member. He lifted her hips so she could be on her knees while her face rested on a cushion while spreading her cheeks with his hands.

"Now try not to scream, my dear," he whispered as he slid his member up her tight ass, earning a rather large moan.

Once he was buried up to the hilt he drew his hips back, surging forward seconds later. Mii gasped as he started a steady rhythm of thrusts that caused rippling pleasure in her whole body. Her moaning got louder and faster as Shigure pumped her ass like a dog till her body exploded in another amazing orgasm.

"Shigure... I think we should take a break," Mii panted, completely out of breath.

"I'll carry you to the bathroom then. You can take a nice relaxing bath while I get dinner ready," he said kissing the back of her neck.

"Sounds great," she muttered half asleep.

**xxxxxx Lemon Alert over! xxxxxx Lemon Alert over! xxxxxx**

(A/N: I'm sorry that I took the story away from Yuki and Tohru but I was on a roll, so whatever.)

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"That was a really great movie, Yuki," Tohru sighed, fully attached to his right arm.

"How could you know that, Miss Honda? You were sleeping against my arm throughout the whole movie," Yuki laughed, happy to give his arm up for her.

"Ok, maybe I was. But I just want to have dinner right now and I think I know a place," she said reaching into her breast pocket. "Kyo gave this to me when he finished washing the dishes for me. He told me we should be there by six,"

On the piece of paper was an address for a restaurant written in very plan writing.

"Kyo must have made us reservation," she thought out loud.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Yuki replied leading her away from the theatre.

The address on the paper was for the newly built Shinjuko revolving restaurant, towering twenty floors above the street. They had seen a report about the restaurant's opening six months ago on the news featuring the city's best food and wine critics. It had been given I five star rating which meant the best food and service an establishment could give. A newspaper article from four months earlier said it was the perfect place for couples wanting a romantic dinner. As they came through the main doors they were greeted by a waitress wearing a beautiful blue and purple kimono.

"You must be Yuki and Tohru," she said with a politely smile taking two menus from the rack. "This way please,"

"Uh that's right but how did you know who we were?" Yuki asked as they were lead to a window side table.

"Here are your menus. Please call for service when you wish to order," with a low bow the waitress left the table to attend to other customers.

**Disclaimer: And that is the end of chapter whatever. Uh... that's right it's the end of chapter four, I hope you're happy with the extra effort I've put in to give you another one so soon. And just to let you know the more reviews I get the harder I write. So leave many reviews and I'll get to work on chapter five a lot quicker. Bye now.**


	5. Breakfast romance and chocolates

**Disclaimer: Thank you so much for your support, but I need more if any of you want some Yuki and Tohru action. And now on with chapter five.**

"Is there something wrong, Yuki?" Tohru asked looking up from her menu.

"I can't figure out how that waitress knew our names," he replied finally deciding on the karaage-don. A fried chicken dish with rice and miso soup.

"Maybe it was Kyo. If he made the reservations he would have told them to expect us," she deduced selecting a fried fish meal.

"Perhaps but why would he make reservations for a place like this?" Yuki wondered.

After placing their orders an uncomfortable silence fell over the couple. Glancing around Tohru noticed other people looking over their shoulders and Yuki and herself. Most of the couples eating at the Shinjuko restaurant were much other than high school students. Some were businessmen with the colleagues after a long days work. She suddenly forgot Yuki was sitting just across the table from her and was starting to become really nervous with all the eyes on her. The women looking at Yuki thought he was quiet handsome, but the men looking directly at her had want and lust in their eyes. She wanted to run away all the way back to Shigure's house where she could be safe.

"Miss Honda, are you feeling all right? You look like a scared rabbit," Yuki said snapping her back to reality.

"This place scares me, Yuki. All those businessmen keep looking at me strangely. I'm really scared, Yuki," she cowered, drawing concerned stairs from other people and the staff.

"You have nothing to worry about if you're will me, Miss Honda. There's no way I would ever let anyone hurt you," he replied glaring at those who looked at Tohru in an indecent manner.

"Hey, is someone giving you a hard time, Tohru? Just say so and I can have them thrown out," Kyo announce placing their food on the table.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked, noticing he was wearing a cook's outfit.

"I work here now. After all the damage I've cause to the house and everything I thought I should at least find a way to pay for the repairs. Anyway I've got to get back inside, there are three more meals I have to prepare. But all this was cooked by non other than me," he said proudly walking back to the kitchen.

"So that explains how the waitress knew our names. Kyo told them we'd be coming here for dinner," Tohru beamed as she started on her dinner, totally forgetting about the creepy businessmen. "I wonder how long he's been working here?"

"Long enough to be able to cook us soba noodle chicken last night. This chain of restaurants is famous for it," Yuki answered, digging in to his karaage-don.

As the night slowly ticked passed eight Tohru's body felt the need to relieve itself. Leaving for the little girls room Yuki watched her retreating figure. More specifically he focused on the back of her silky smooth legs and what it would feel like to run his fingers across her skin. He stared at the table, his mind already thinking of she'd look like in the outfit his brother made especially for her. This coming winter before the Christmas holidays the school was holding a special costume party to raise money to buy air conditioners for the entire school. Students could wear any costume they wished as long as it was appropriate. The Prince Yuki fan club girls would no doubt try and get his attention with skin-tight outfits, but they were wasting their time. And if he happened to run into them tomorrow at school, he would make his intentions clear to them.

"Sorry I took so long," Tohru apologised taking her seat at the table.

"You don't have to apologise for taking your time on the toilet, Miss Honda. It's all right for you to take your time," he replied. "So shall we order something sweet for dessert?"

"Actually I think we should be getting home. We do have school tomorrow," she answered, thankful for his offer.

"You're right, Miss Honda. But I'll make it up to you by getting you some sweets for lunch tomorrow," Yuki responded, leaving the money for dinner on the table.

"That would be wonderful," she smiled pleasantly.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

THE NEXT DAY

It was still early morning as the inhabitants of Shigure's humble household started waking from their peaceful slumbering states. The ever early-bird Tohru was already up preparing breakfast for her three male housemates that is until an exhausted and completely naked Mii trudged her way into the kitchen.

"Aren't you Shigure's editor?" Tohru asked the naked woman, setting the cooking rice aside. "Would like to put some clothes on before the boys wake up?"

"What? Oh right you're Tohru Honda. What time is it?" she yawned, her body drained of energy from last nights exertions.

"It's six thirty in the morning, my dear. And Tohru's right your shouldn't walk around the house naked when there are other people just starting to wake up," Shigure butted in wrapping his haori around her body, which only came down to her lower thighs.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't find my clothes or underwear when I woke up. I thought everyone would still be asleep," Mii replied, threading her arms through the sleeves. "Did you have a good time with Yuki last night?"

"Yes, it was the best time of my life, thank you for asking," Tohru beamed handing Mii and Shigure a cup of tea. "I don't think I've ever been so happy after spending a day with him,"

"Tell me something, Tohru. Why are you wearing just your school top and panties?" Mii asked, noticing the young woman's lack of clothing when she turned to stir the miso soup.

"Well I was hoping Yuki would be up before anyone else. When we were walking home last night he said he'd like to see me without my skirt on before school. But I guess I should put it back on now," she answered, reaching for hand towel rack where she hung her skirt.

"You know you don't have to put your skirt back on just because the rest of us are awake! You're free to dress anyway you want around here all right!" Kyo stated in an annoyed tone. "And don't forget the promise you made me yesterday,"

"Of course not, I never forget a promise," she replied, returning her attention to making breakfast for another person.

Tohru noticed Mii's body appeared to be quite flushed and began wondering what she and Shigure did yesterday while the house was empty. And how she managed to wake up naked? She wouldn't pry into their personal business, she did have to help introduce Kyo to some of the girls who wanted to hang out with him but never approached, for fear he might bite their heads off. Then she had to go underwear shopping with Arisa and Saki after school, who had plans to teach her all about masturbation. Who know what was going on in their twisted minds. She thought that would be a good verbal barb to throw at her two best friends if she suspected they were planning something sinister.

"Now this is a view worth waking up for," came Yuki's soft caring voice from behind. "How long before breakfast is ready?"

"About ten minutes or so. I've put everything else on low heat while the rice cooks. Is there something else you want to eat?" she asked taking off her apron. "I'll be hanging out with Hana and Arisa after school so you don't have to wait for me. I'll call you when I'm ready to come home all right,"

"It seems that going just ten minutes without you is agony, Miss Honda. But I have to see Hatori about something anyway so call the main house and I'll come to pick you up," Yuki replied, wrapping his arms around her from behind pressing his nose into her hair. "You are so intoxicating,"

"Hey if you're going to make out don't do it in the kitchen. Go to your rooms or something, I'll finish making breakfast," Kyo grunted from the hallway. "Geez, you just can't keep you hands to yourself can you?"

"Actually, Kyo I need you to watch the food while I go to the bathroom," Tohru said, pulling away from Yuki.

"Sure thing," Kyo unenthusiastically replied.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Arriving at school Kyo was a little surprised to find a folded slip of paper between his indoor shoes. "What the hell is this?"

Unfolding the paper he saw a carefully written message. 'Please meet me on the roof before school starts. From a class mate.'

"What's that, Kyo?" Tohru asked, putting her outdoor shoes in her locker.

"Someone want to see me on the roof so I'll see you in class," Kyo answered, quickly slipping into his indoor shoes.

Smiling Tohru was about to head up to her homeroom when a pair of strong yet gentle arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Knowing exactly who it was she let her head drop back as two warm lips found the skin at the back of her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed the owner placed butterfly kisses up and down the delicate skin of her neck. Having never been kissed there in her life Tohru couldn't help but let out low sighs of pleasure. She was so caught up in the lips on her neck she forgot she was in school and wanted the hands on her belly to start removing her uniform one piece at a time.

"Hey you two, there's a place and time for that stuff!" Arisa bellowed with Saki at her side.

Tohru whimpered in disappointment when the lips stopped assaulting her neck, but at least the arms were still wrapped around her small waist. She turned her head to the side where Yuki's chin rested on her shoulder and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. It was partially good they were stopped before hands went to places that were forbidden in school for a crowd of students had gathered round to watch. The girls from the Prince Yuki fan club stared at the couple shooting asteroids at Tohru for stealing the prince. Yuki reluctantly release Tohru and walked over the fan club girls with a deep scowl on his face.

"Have you girls got a problem with Tohru and I being a couple," he asked in a voice that promised a lot of pain and suffering.

"Yuki she can never love you the way we do. She's pretending to be your friend so she can be popular. That tramp doesn't deserve someone like you," the president of the fan club explained.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT MISS HONDA!" Yuki snapped, slapping the girl hard across the face. "Miss Honda has earned my love by being who she is! You fan club girls are only after me for the polarity! I have no desire to be object of your false affection!"

"You're right, we crave to be the centre attention. Being friends with you would only make us even more popular. What's the matter with that?" she asked, her body racked with silent sobs as she held her stinging cheek.

"You were only planning to use him to make yourselves happy. People like you don't deserve to have a boyfriend," Arisa seethed, leaning against the shoe lockers. "Tohru doesn't worry about looking good for others, she helps them feel better about themselves which is why Yuki's now her boyfriend. You could snag a good enough guy, if you stopped caring about your own self image,"

Reaching the top steps to the roof access Kyo found a small flower print bag hanging off the doorknob with his name written on a small tag. Inside he found a handful of cat shaped chocolates and another slip of paper. 'I tried giving you chocolate last valentines but you ran away for some reason. It's still months before the next valentines day but I want to give you these now,' Opening the door he saw a female student standing against the railing looking at the city skyline. He suddenly remember the girl who tried giving him chocolates but he ran away because Kaguar couldn't seem to live without him at the time. Only problem was Kyo couldn't remember her name.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked catching the girl's attention.

"Good morning, Kyo Sohma. I sorry for breaking into your locker to leave you that note. I just wanted to know if you'd like to hang out after school sometime," she said, the wind fluttering her hair and uniform.

Kyo suddenly found himself speechless. The thought of having a girlfriend while under the zodiac curse never entered his mind. But now that the curse was lifted Kyo he needed to know what if felt like to be in love. He knew there was no way anyone would just fall in love with him on the spot and he was willing to wait as log as possible.

"If you wanted to talk with me you could have sat with me and my friends in between classes," he replied, tossing a chocolate in his mouth. "These are really good. Did you make these yourself?"

"Yes, it took me two hours to make them. I've got more in my bag if you'd like to share them with your friends," she answered bursting with joy as Kyo munched on the remaining chocolates. "I was just too nervous to approach you, especially with Yuki sitting with you,"

"You can sit with us whenever you like, but you should tell me your name before I introduce you to Yuki and the others," Kyo requested.

"Oh right, my name's Reno Mizusaki," she said with a deep bow.

"Reno, I'd be happy to hang out with you after school," Kyo replied, taking her hand.

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to all my dedicated fans for taking so long to update, writer's block is such a pain in the ass and so is trying to put ideas into words. I need the support of my fans in order to continue writing. I don't get reviews I can't give you more chapters. So you give me reviews and support, I'll give you more Yuki and Tohru romance and maybe even some lemons. See you in chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I hope you liked the last chapter, it took me almost a week to finish and I had writer's block for three days. **


	6. Girls at play

**Disclaimer: I hope you liked the last chapter, it took me almost a week to finish and I had writer's block for three days. But I hope you enjoy chapter six just as much as the other chapters. MOVING ON!**

"I'll see you some time tonight then, Miss Honda," Yuki said hugging outside the school gates.

"Right. I'll call you when I'm ready for you to pick me up from Arisa's place," Tohru answered, kissing his chin. "When we do get back home I'd like to repeat what we were doing by the lockers. Before we were interrupted,"

"If that's what you want, Miss Honda. Unfortunately I have to leave you and head back to the main house now. But I promise I'll be thinking about you every second," he whispered in her ear, making her feel pleasantly light-headed. "Have a good time, Princess Honda,"

Releasing her from his arms Tohru fell back into the arms of her friends, a flustered smile on her face. Having Yuki's breath on her ear, tickling the hairs on her neck made a surge of heat travel all the way down her body to the space between her legs.

"Hey, Hana, maybe we should help her shop for lingerie after we teach her to masturbate," Arisa suggested, already smelling Tohru's arousal.

"No, I doubt Tohru will be able to move after her first lesson. We must complete the shopping before we teach her how to pleasure herself," Saki replied, hugging Tohru protectively.

"Right, it took me twenty minutes to recover after our last session," Arisa laughed, already planning something sinister.

"You two have seriously twisted minds," Tohru joked, leading her friends to the train station.

"I don't believe it! Tohru just made her first joke!" Arisa gasped in true shocked.

On the train into town Saki pulled out a catalogue from her bag for a store specialising in young women's underwear and lingerie. Tohru was surprised at the different varieties of bras, panties and g-strings there were, but she wouldn't have a problem wearing this kind of underwear for Yuki. She'd even let him tie her up naked and spank her backside with a hard leather strap. (A/N: Kinky.) Wearing minimal amounts of clothing or being naked was something she'd never do unless it was with Yuki, Arisa or Saki. But first she had to pick out something from the catalogue. Something on the next page caught her eye, it was a black lace one-piece with thin straps over the shoulders, very high cut waist line and a g-string back. She blushed at seeing how much skin was showing as well as the amount of cleavage on display.

"Do you think that one would look good on me?" Tohru asked pointing to the outfit on the page.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"And when I wake up there's this sticky stuff between my legs," Yuki explained to Hatori in his office.

"There's nothing to worry about, Yuki. Your body is just going through puberty," Hatori answered, smiling his adolescent patient. "What happens to you at night is the release of sperm when your body is sexually aroused. If you want to avoid waking up with sperm in you pants I suggest you start masturbating,"

"But I don't know how to masturbate," Yuki replied, a little embarrassed. "When I dream about Miss Honda I always seem to stroke my penis,"

"That, Yuki Sohma, is masturbating. Stroking the sexual organs until you have an orgasm," Hatori elaborated. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Tohru was beginning to regret letting Arisa and Saki help her shop for underwear and lingerie. They had insisted she buy some bras that were made of a see through material, which showed off her nipples. Saki pointed out that no one could see her bar unless she took of her clothes and underwear like this was becoming very popular with most teenage women. Tohru eventually agreed with her friends, they were the only other people who were going to see her new underwear aside from Yuki.

'_Maybe I should walk home in nothing but my underwear_,' Tohru thought, selecting three plan black see through bras.

Finally she ended up choosing two regular bras, two that showed off a lot of cleavage and two strapless ones. As well as six g-strings, three pairs of panties and three cheeky boy-leg panties. She even got that black lace g-string back one-piece with matching black stockings. Now that all her shopping was complete Tohru could relax at Arisa's house with Saki while trying on her new underwear and learning how to masturbate. After taking a quick stop for a ramen dinner the trio made their way to Arisa's apartment, closing and locking the door before turning to Tohru.

"So now what?" Tohru asked dropping her bags next to the coffee table.

"Well, first off, you and Hana need to get naked while I go get the goodie bag," Arisa replied disappearing into her room.

"What's the goodie bag?" Tohru questioned, slipping out of her school uniform.

"Just something an older friend gave to Arisa before she passed away. It has various sexual gadgets, leather whips, handcuffs, blindfolds, vibrators and dildos. Just some things for us girls to use on each other," Saki explained, flicking off her bra, sitting on the couch completely naked.

"Let's get this show on the road," Arisa announced, coming out of her room totally naked as well.

Tohru felt a little embarrassed being naked because her breasts were smaller than her friend's. But they both had beautifully slim bodies with long smooth legs and flat firm stomachs. Arisa pulled Tohru to the couch so she was sitting against her while Saki sat on the floor to watch.

**xxxxxx Lemon Alert! xxxxxx Lemon Alert! xxxxxx**

"All right, Tohru, just let me guide you," Arisa said taking Tohru's hand and guiding it to her jewel.

Tohru felt a ripple of pleasure as her a finger touched her wet folds. In slow circular movements she massaged her clit making her moan softly. She had no idea these sensations could exist but all those thoughts were washed away by increasing pleasure as Arisa made her rub faster. Soon Tohru was allowed to continue by herself when she slid a finger into her passage, slowly drawing it in and out. Adding another finger she whimpered as the pleasure built up inside her body. She gasped when Arisa gently grabbed her breasts and started massaging her nipples making them go hard. Her body was responding in ways she never thought possible and it felt amazing. The next thing she knew, her legs were lifted off the floor and spread wide open. Her fingers were removed from her clit only to be replaced by Saki's tongue. Her orgasm suddenly exploded throughout her body after having Saki licking her for almost twenty minutes.

"That was so good," Tohru panted, feeling Saki kissing her thighs.

"And it's about to get a whole lot better," Saki whispered before digging through the goodie bag.

Arisa moved from behind Tohru as Saki handed her a strap on dildo and slipped it on. Saki moved on the couch so she could put Tohru's face between her legs. Tohru not knowing the first thing about this just did what Saki had done to her moments ago. She could hear her psychic friend moaning above her and slipped a finger into her clit pumping in and out while continuing to lick. Behind her she felt Arisa's fingers probing her clit and ass and it felt so good. Soon Arisa's finger left her and was replaced with the strap on dildo pushing it's way into her glistening slit. Her loud moan was muffled by Saki holding her head against her clit. Going slow Arisa buried the dildo deep within Tohru, making sure not to hurt her too much. Saki's clit was replaced by another dildo as Arisa began thrusting back and forward, now Tohru was sucking on one while another was pumping in and out of her vagina. She screamed around the dildo in her mouth as Arisa began moving faster. Finally her release came harder than before, leaving her limp and panting.

"More," she whispered, taking the dildo out of her mouth. "Please,"

**xxxxxx Lemon Alert over! xxxxxx Lemon Alert over! xxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: Sorry about ending this chapter so soon but I haven't been getting much support from my fans. Knowing people enjoy reading my story makes me happy, when I'm happy I want to write more and when I write more people enjoy my story. Get the picture? So review leave suggestions on what you'd like to see happen. I'll be back!**


	7. In the bushes

**Disclaimer: Chapter seven might contain a Tohru/Yuki lemon, I'm not making any promises.**

It was around eight at night when Arisa got a knock on her door. She and Saki had been sticking dildos in Tohru's vagina, ass and mouth for two hours leaving her exhausted. Answering the door a half dressed Saki was pleased to find Yuki standing on the doorstep.

"Hello, Miss Hanajima. Is Miss Honda ready to head home?" Yuki asked.

"You'll have to wait a moment, she is currently getting dressed," Saki replied, allowing Yuki to step inside. "The three of us had a most enjoyable orgasmic experience,"

"Is that the prince?" Arisa asked emerging from her room in her in nothing but loose fitting underwear.

"Perhaps I should wait outside for Miss Honda," Yuki said blushing at how Arisa's bra barely hid her nipples.

"Yuki, wait, I'm ready to go, I just need to put my skirt on," Tohru called racing out of Arisa's room. "How do you like my new underwear?"

She had her school blouse on and a new pale pink g-string, letting Yuki see her backside for the first time. The way the back end disappeared between her ass cheeks made his blood pressure rise at a geometric rate he felt like he was going to faint.

"You shouldn't wear anything else," he breathed huskily.

"Oh my god, Tohru, Yuki wants to see you in your underwear," Arisa gasped, causing massive blushes between the couple.

"That's all right, I don't mind if you see me in my underwear. You are my boyfriend after all," Tohru replied, picking up her bag of new underwear. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school,"

"Till we meet tomorrow, my sweet Tohru," Saki cried, watching the happy couple depart.

"Give it a rest, Hana," Arisa said disapprovingly, sliding her hand down the front of Saki's panties. "Time to repay you for being my girlfriend,"

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"So what did you do yesterday while the girls and I were shopping?" Tohru asked, walking in front of Yuki down the path to the house, giving him ample view of her backside.

'_How can I answer when her backside all I can think of_?' Yuki asked himself, focusing on the night sky. "I was at my brother's shop getting a special gift made for you to wear to the up coming costume party at school," (A/N: Yes it's the outfit Yuki had Ayame make for Tohru in chapter four.)

"Really? You got me a costume from your brother's shop!" she squealed excitedly. "Thank you so much! What kind of costume is it?"

"It's a black long-sleeved leotard which will show off your beautiful legs, just like now," Yuki replied, both blushing heavily. "I've missed you every second we were apart. I can't get you out of my mind,"

Wrapping his arms around her Yuki pulled Tohru against him, burying his face in her neck and breathing in her scent. Tohru sighed as he brushed his lips briefly against her skin while his hands wandered down her down to her hips just under her school blouse. Here there was more skin available for him to touch below her g-string straps.

"Miss Honda, may I...?" his question trailed off when she leaned closer to his ear.

"Do as you wish, Yuki," she whispered letting him know her body had no boundaries. "You have my soul but not my body. I offer both to you because I love you,"

"And I love you, Tohru Honda," he replied saying her name for the first time.

Hearing her name spoken by Yuki right next to her ear made her knees feel like jelly but his strong arms kept her from falling over. As his lips assaulted her neck Tohru reached for his uniform and slowly undid the buttons one by one. Sliding his uniform top of his shoulders Yuki removed her school blouse before once again attacking her pretty neck. All she had on now were pink bra and matching g-string and school shoes. Their belongings already discarded on the ground as he cupped her backside in both hands, squeezing lightly as their tongues mingled. Tohru's mind went blank with pleasure every time his tongue brushed over hers, she couldn't believe Yuki was capable of giving her such feelings. And this was just for starters. Yuki's lips left her mouth to kiss a trail down both sides of her neck, nipping and lightly biting at her skin.

"Are we going to make love, Yuki?" she asked sighing as he licked the spots where he had bitten. "I don't care as long as it's with you. I want you to be the first to be inside me,"

"I thought you did it with Miss Hanajima and Arisa," Yuki whispered, pulling her bra straps off her shoulders.

"That was just experimenting, so I my body would be ready for you," she whispered back, lowering one hand to rest on the bulge in his pants. "Do you want to make love to me?"

"I do, Tohru, with all my heart," he replied, kissing her shoulders while sliding his fingers up and down her sides.

**xxxxxx Lemon Alert! xxxxxx Lemon Alert! xxxxxx**

Moving into the bushes Yuki laid Tohru on the ground and immediately attacked her skin with light kisses. She arched her back allowing Yuki to slide a hand behind her and unclasp her bra. Pulling the cloth away from her body and stopped kissing to look down as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath. Her small pale breasts were as beautiful the rest of her body with pink nipples going hard from the cool air. Slowly he ran both hands up from her waist to gently cup her breast and roll her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Quiet moans left Tohru's lips as Yuki continued to softly kneed her breasts in his hands.

"That feels nice," Tohru sighed.

"I'm glad to be of service to you, my love," Yuki whispered, leaning down to flick his tongue over her nipple.

Each flick of his tongue sent small vibrations of pleasure through her body. She gave a slightly louder moan as he took her breast in his mouth and gently sucked on her nipple. He continued this for a few minutes before repeating the process with her other neglected breast. Tohru's fingers laced themselves in Yuki's grey hair as the pleasure built up in her body. She whimpered when he took his mouth away from her chest to kiss his way down past her stomach to her navel stopping above her g-string. Sliding it down her legs Yuki got his first look at her wet passage and started removing his own pants. Tohru watched as he peeled his cotton underwear away, freeing his straining erection from it's confines, now he was completely naked just as she was. He slipped on a condom he retrieved from his bag while Tohru ran her finger up and down his thighs. Spreading her legs Yuki positioned himself so that his length was barely touching her entrance.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

Slowly Yuki pushed himself into her body so as not to hurt her. She gasped as her inner walls made room for his length. Once he was buried deep enough within her he began moving his hips back and forth. The feeling of having him moving inside her was amazing, better than have a dildo inside her. She softly moaned as he slowly increased his speed while sucking on her collarbone. The faster he went the louder her moans became. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back her moans but found more far more difficult when he thrust deeper and faster.

"Go faster, Yuki. Please," she moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She buried her face in his neck as his pace quicken again. He was now breathing harder as he pounded her like crazy and could feel her body approaching its limit. With one final thrust Tohru's body tightened in an explosive orgasm. She would have screamed if it weren't for Yuki's lips sealing her own. Yuki's own release followed shortly after, his deep groan slightly muffled by Tohru's neck. After the intense waves of pleasure subsided they both laid in each other's arms panting heavily. Pulling out of Tohru and removing the condom Yuki gathered her in his arms resting her head on his chest. If anyone found them they'd see Tohru draped on top of Yuki with her legs between his.

**xxxxxx Lemon Alert over! xxxxxx Lemon Alert over! xxxxxx**

"Tohru, I think we should get dressed before we're discovered like this," Yuki said, his arms wrapped lazily around her back.

"I wish we could just stay like this," she mumbled sleepily. "I'm really comfortable,"

"So am I but you know Shigure will never let us hear the end of this if he's the one who finds us," Yuki replied handing Tohru her underwear.

"In that case let's get back to the house and share a bath together," she suggested sweetly pulling her g-string back on.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Tohru," Yuki answered slipping into his underwear and zipping up his pants.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

The next morning a very happy Kyo woke up after having a wonderful first date with Reno Mizusaki. (A/N: It was just a date people, they didn't get busy like Tohru and Yuki did.) They had met up right after school and went to see a movie. During ever scary moment Reno grabbed Kyo's arms and buried her head in his shoulder. Kyo didn't understand why a 20 foot lizard roaring its head of was scary, being a Sohma was more terrifying than any movie could be. After dinner they stopped by the local arcade and Reno surprised Kyo by showing off her dancing skills and beating the highest score. For the rest of the night they just walked around the park talking about themselves before calling it a night. Kyo couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

Crawling out of bed and trudging downstairs he expected to find a half naked or skirt less Tohru cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Finding the kitchen empty Kyo wondered if she was even in the house or not. Moving quietly back upstairs Kyo knocked on the door to her room. Getting no replied he announce he was entering. Her room looked like no one had been there since yesterday, her bed was still made and nothing was out of place. Suddenly his cat-like ears picked up what sounded like a muffled moan of pleasure from Tohru. And it was coming from Yuki's room. He quickly ducked out of Tohru's room and pressed his ear against Yuki's door.

'_What is she doing in there_?' he wondered, throwing the door open.

What he saw made him wish he had stayed downstairs. Two school uniforms plus men's and women's underwear littered the floor. The biggest shock was seeing Tohru and Yuki naked in his bed with Tohru straddling his waist while his hands cupped her breasts. And to make matters worse Tohru was slowly moving up and down indicating he had caught them during a very sexual interaction. Surprisingly they were so caught up in their lovemaking they hadn't notice Kyo standing in the door. When Tohru threw back her head and screamed in pleasure the former cat made the correct choice by closing the door before he became noticed.

'_I can't believe I just saw that! Part of me wants to be sick but the other wants to see it all over again_,' Kyo panicked, not realising a large amount of blood had been diverted from his brain. '_I got to take care of this before I blow in my shorts_,'

(A/N: Sorry if this grosses some people out. I thought it was pretty funny.)

"So what was it like being on top this time, Tohru?" Yuki asked as he wrapped the used condom in some tissues.

"It was great especially while you were massaging my breasts," she replied, burying her face in Yuki's pillow. "Shouldn't we have a shower before we go to school?"

"It's teacher's meeting day, Tohru, so the school's closed. But a shower sounds wonderful," he smiled, tossing her over his shoulder caveman style.

Tohru was in thralls of laughter as Yuki carried her to the bathroom and straight into a cold shower. For the rest of the morning neither heard a peep from Kyo until he turned up for a bath before a quick brunch. Tohru asked when she could see the costume Ayame made for her but Yuki said she had to wait a week before the date of the school costume party. When she gave him childish pout he burst out laughing not only from the look she gave him but also because she had some noodles stuck on her forehead. Kyo even found it hard to keep a straight face at her confusion, but his laughter turned quickly to revulsion when Yuki licked the noodles off her face.

"Hey, I wonder where Shigure is?" Tohru said out loud as she sat with her back against Yuki's chest on her bed.

"While you were getting the bath ready last night I found a note in the kitchen. He went to spend the night at his editor's house. Didn't say when he'd be back though and it doesn't matter. Kyo's gone to the main house so it's just you and me," Yuki whispered seductively against her neck. "By the way what other kinds of clothes did you get on Sunday? Don't forget the underwear,"

"Stay seated and I'll show you," she replied sliding off the bed, immediately stripping out of her current clothes.

Yuki watched and waited as Tohru grabbed her shopping bags and sealed herself in her closet. She came out minutes later wearing one of her black see-through bras and black cheeky boy-leg panties. Showing him the other boy-leg panties and bras she went back in to change into one of her strapless bras and another new g-string. Yuki loved every piece of clothing she bought but the mischievous smile on her face suggested she wasn't finished. She got him to close his eyes before she stepped out of the closet and gave to Ok to look. Yuki was speechless. Before him stood the love of his life wearing her black lace g-string back one-piece with matching black stockings.

"It's wonderful, Tohru," Yuki smiled, noticing her deep crimson blush.

"Thank you, Yuki," she replied, feeling incredibly nervous. "Could you do something for me?"

"All you need do is ask," he answered not sure what she wanted.

"I want to repeat what we were doing at the shoes lockers yesterday, with me hands tied behind me," she requested, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I also want you to massage my breasts like you did this morning,"

"Your wish is my command Princess Tohru," Yuki replied tying her hands up with a strip of silk. "I'm at your service, Princess,"

**Disclaimer: Well there you have it a very sexual chapter seven. I hope you enjoy the Tohru/Yuki lemon you've been waiting so patiently for. Now I better get some good review for my hard effort. Speaking of hard I hope none of the guys had their hands down their pants when reading the lemon. See you in chapter eight.**


	8. Small Lemon

**Disclaimer: Just start reading.**

Things between Kyo and Reno Mizusaki were coming along smoothly, they could always be found having lunch together either made by herself or Tohru. Kyo made it a habit never to force Reno into something she would find uncomfortable. And not only was she good at cooking like Tohru, she was also great at gymnastics. He even went to cheer her on at one of her competitions where she won second place. Kyo repeatedly asked Reno what her costume would be but she said he would have to wait until the night of the party. She and Tohru really enjoyed each other's company, as did Arisa and Hanajima as well as the rest of the Sohmas.

"So what are you guys going to be dressed as tomorrow, Tohru?" Arisa asked leaning back in her chair.

"I wish I could tell you but Yuki said he'd punish me if he finds out I told you two," Tohru giggled, remembering Yuki telling her exactly how he'd punish her.

"Punish you? Me thinks the prince has an evil side to him," Hana smirked happily.

This made Tohru giggle even harder. "Part of me wants to tell you. The things we do sometimes are really dirty I wouldn't be surprised if we made love right here in the classroom,"

"Do you have to put that image back in my head!" Kyo shouted sitting at his desk. "I mean its bad enough that Shigure and his editor girlfriend go at it nearly every night!"

"Tohru, please tell me you and the prince are using protection," Arisa pressed.

"You have nothing to worry about, Arisa. I would never risk getting Tohru pregnant unless we were ready to have children," Yuki reassured, joining the conversation. "That's one of things I talked to Hatori about when I went to the main house last month,"

"That's a relief, Tohru you are way too young to be having children just yet," Arisa sighed.

"Can we stop talking about sex!" Kyo shouted storming out of class to find Reno.

"For once he's right. All this talking about sex is making me horny," Yuki added his finger's running up and down Tohru's neck. "And he is exaggerating a bit. Tohru and I have only made love twice. We have all the time in the world and simply being close to you my princess is more than enough,"

Tohru just smiled more and leaned into his hand while her cheeks took on a slight shade of pink. "Yuki," she sighed.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Shigure! Shigure are you home?" Mii called knocking on Shigure's front door.

"Well if it isn't my favourite little bunny. I've kept up with my deadlines so what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked coming up to her from the path.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't tease me anymore! If you don't apologise right now I won't show you what's under my pants," she pouted fiddling with the button of the front of her jeans.

"All right. Please forgive me, my dear, I didn't mean to tease you. I just love you so much I couldn't help myself," Shigure wailed dropping to his knees at her feet. "Will you take your jeans off now?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I will," she answered seductively, undoing the button above the zipper. "I hope you like surprises,"

Taking the zipper between her thumb and forefinger Mii pulled it down agonisingly slow. Shigure watched like a dog waiting for its dinner as she pushed her jeans low enough for him to see the black lace crotch-less panties she was wearing.

"This is all I'll be wearing under my dress tonight. Come to my house at 5:30 and make sure you bring a change of clothes with you," Mii explained, swaying her hips in front of his face.

"As you wish, my dear. But before you go I need you to help put out this fire you've started in my pants," Shigure replied yanking her jeans down to her ankles.

**xxxxxx Lemon Alert! xxxxxx Lemon Alert! xxxxxx**

Pushing her up against the outside of the house, Shigure pulled her jeans away from her feet before spreading her legs slightly, exposing her sex to him. he kneeled in front of her to get a better position in front of her womanhood before he gently licked, nipped and sucked at the soft skin. Mii's hands grabbed Shigure's head and pushed it harder against her lower regions, he smirked at her impatience and slipped his tongue deep into her passage.

"Oh, god... Shigure!" she moaned, clenching her eyes shut.

By her feverish strokes of his hair he knew she was close to coming and increase the tempo. Her sweet juices coated his lips and chin as she came in small bucking thrusts. Lapping up the rest of her nectar Shigure stood to his full length and sealed his lips over hers, letting Mii taste her arousal. She whimpered as his tongue played with hers and squeezed her butt cheeks in both hands. Parting for much needed air Shigure smile as Mii's hands worked on his pants, releasing his erection from its confinement.

"No sex until tonight, Shigure. But I do know another way to put out that fire of yours," she whispered, sucking on his earlobe.

"Would you please put in out already," he groaned as her fingers closed around his length and slowly stroked him.

"As you wish, my dear," she replied copying his line.

Dropping to her knees Mii licked the tip of his length before taking it in her hot mouth. He gasped as she moved her head back and forward over his length, teasing the head with her tongue each time she brought her head back. Two hands rest atop her head as she slowly increased her pace. With one final and loud groan he threw his head back as he shot his load in her mouth, which she eagerly swallowed.

**xxxxxx Lemon Alert over! xxxxxx Lemon Alert over! xxxxxx**

"You have a very talented mouth, my dear," he panted leaning against the front door.

"So do you, Shigure," Mii replied pulling her jeans back on. "Remember, my house at 5:30 wear a suit or something and bring a change of clothes,"

"Don't worry, I won't be late. But just remember, I am going to screw you to exhaustion tonight," he smiled seeing a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Down boy," she giggled.

**Disclaimer: And the end of another chapter. It's a little shorter than the others but I can't help it. Writing four fan fictions at once is really hard. Reminds me of high school when I tried writing eight stories at once. Anyway you must leave a review before you leave, if you don't then I'll just bring out my collection of tanks and pummel anyone who ignores this warning. See ya!**


End file.
